I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a frequency synthesizer architecture for a wireless device.
II. Background
A wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smart phone) may transmit and receive data for two-way communication with a wireless communication system. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a transmit local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated radio frequency (RF) signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna, amplify and downconvert the received RF signal with a receive LO signal, and process the downconverted signal to recover data sent by the base station.
The wireless device may include a frequency synthesizer to generate the receive LO signal for the receiver and the transmit LO signal for the transmitter. The frequency synthesizer may have a large impact on the performance of the receiver and the transmitter.